A Girl Like Me
by Brandie.Aristocrat
Summary: They Did it. Litith was gone, Dean was alive and the war on humans wasn t going to happen. Now Dean can finally go back to his Wife and Kids. Wait, Wife and Kids? Join the Boys as they enter the world of teenagers and love. Sucky Summary. I know


Ok here is my Supernatural Fic. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural or the boys. I DO in fact own the Characters, Kelsey,Bree,Jimmy,August,Sofi and Lori.

* * *

Bree Shauntel Sanchez Winchester was wearing nothing but one of her Husband's shirts that fit her like a dress and black boy shorts. Her entire house was lit by white vanilla scented Candles and Rihannas "Girl Like Me" Was on repeat. It was Brees favorite song. She sung it as she walked through her house hugging her self and breathing the scent on the shirt she was wearing. It smelled just like him. No matter how much she washed it, it still smelled like him. But Bree didn't mind, because he was always gone and all she had was his smell. Her husband. Her man. Her Dean.

Dean had a big smile plastered on his face. He couldn't help it. He was alive, Lilith was dead and the war on Humans wasn't going to happen, meaning that he and Sam could have normal lives and He knew exactly where he was heading. "So Dean, where to?" Sam asked as he dumped the last bag of weapons in Bobby's spare room. "Hmm, I'm thinking Houston, Texas." "Why Houston, Texas?" Dean just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the house to his car. "I always wanted to live in Houston." Sam followed him, not believing him. "Who is she?" He asked as he and Dean got into the car. Dean turned on the car and looked at Sam. "Don't know what you're talking about Sammy, now shut up and enjoy the ride Cause we are moving to Houston, like it or not."

Bree laughed as her two daughter fought over who got to answer the door. "Move.Over.Sofi!" Lori shouted as she tried to push her older sister out of the way. "No way Lori!" Sofi squealed as Lori began to tickle her. Finally getting her laugh for the day Bree crammed her neck to the side, so she was looking out of the kitchen. "Sofia Lorelei, Stop and why don't you both answer the door, I'm sure August and Jimmy are tired of standing outside. The 16 and 15 year olds stopped fighting and moved away from the door. "Ok here's the game plan Lor, You open and I began the greet, kays?" "Deal Sis!"

Bree rolled her eyes and continued looking through her photo album. She ran her perfectly manicured nail down the face on the picture. It was a picture of her and Dean. He had his arms wrapped around her waist with Sofi and Lori on each side of holding up the Peace sign. All of them had big smiles on their faces, standing in front of the house that they had bought. Dean had promised that once the Demon was dead, he would head straight home to her.

"Oh my god Dean, I love it!" Bree squealed as she looked up at the large dark green house that once had a "For Sale" sign in the yard. "Thought you would, I know you love it here in Houston and you don't want to leave it and if you're here, when the demon is gone I won't have to look for you and not know if you're safe." Dean said as he hugged his wife of 2 months. "Oh the girls are going to love it by the way where are they?" Bree asked. Dean and Bree looked for the 14 and 13 year olds and found them talking to two boys right by Dean's Impala. "Sofi, Lori!" He shouted catching the girls' attention. "Yeah Dean?" They shouted as they looked at him. "Ho do you like our new place?" Sofi and Lori squealed and told the boys to hold on. They took off running towards Dean, who opened his arms to them. They hugged Dean and kissed his cheeks, constantly saying "Thank you!" Dean laughed and hugged them back. He had never been so happy in his life. "Ok enough, he's mine. Let's take a picture." Bree giggled as she kissed Dean's cheek. "Kays, hold on. August Jimmy, can one you take a picture of us and our Mom and Dad." Sofi asked as she and Lori walked over to the boys. Dean bent down and kissed Bree. "I love you, you know that and I'm going to miss you!" Bree sighed sadly. "What is it this time Dean?" She asked as she rested her head in on his chest. "My dad is missing, and I need to go get Sam, besides the Demon is still out there!" Dean answered as he placed his chin on the top of her head. "Ok, Promise me once you get that son of a bitch Demon and you find your dad you will come home to me, but If something comes up, you better tell me so I know what's going on ok!" Bree said looking up at him. "Deal!" Dean looked down at Bree and kissed her. "Picture Time!"

She wiped the tear that was falling from her brown eyes and waved her hands in her face to keep from crying. "Damn it Dean you better come home to me!"

Dean sighed as he continued to drive, he had finally made it to Texas and he was tired. He had been driving the entire time and barely could go to sleep cause he was so happy to get to Bree. He had loved Cassie yeah, but if she hadn't dumped him he would have never met Bree. Bree was Cassies friend and she believed him when he said that he hunted Demons.

Bree knew that he would travel a lot and that he was a man and men had urges, so she let him sleep with women on long Hunts as long as he didn't fall in love with them or not use a condom. She knew that there was a chance that he would leave and never come back, but she still supported him and waited for him and was faithful. He was lucky to marry a girl like Bree. And her daughters loved him like a father. They thought that his job was awesome and wanted him to teach them how to fight and handle weapons like he did. Sofi was the one who loved him the most. She had told him that he was the first of her mom's boyfriends who didn't run off cause she had two teens or beat her and force her to sleep with them and because of it he was cool to him. Dean smiled at the thought of seeing all three of his girls again and suddenly the sleep was swept away and he was energized again.

"Hey Bree, what's up!" Kelsey shouted as she walked into her best friend's bedroom. Downstairs Jimmy, August, Lori and Sofi were listening to rock music that was turned up loud. Bree was sitting on her bed crying with her knees tucked into her chest and in her hands was a picture of her and Dean leaning against the Impala. Kelsey sighed and sat next to Bree, wrapping her arms around her. "Shhh it's ok Bree, Dean is fine and he's is going to come home to you and the girls and you two will spend the next two weeks up here catching up!" The Blonde said jokingly, trying to cheer up her friend. "Two years Kels, Two years, and he hasn't said shit yet, what if he's dea…oh god!" Bree ran into her bathroom and collapsed on her knees in front of the toilet, vomiting. Kelsey ran over to her friend and held up her hair, rubbing her back soothingly. "Sweetie, don't think like that, Dean is stronger than that, something might have kept him from contacting you." Kelsey stated as Bree flushed the toilet and wiped her face with a towel that was hanging from the sink. Bree ran her hands through her hair and burst into a fit of tears. Kelsey held Bree close to her and sighed. Winchester, get your ass home now!

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Tell me what you think


End file.
